clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin: Halloween Panic!/Transcript
The following is a transcript from "Club Penguin: Halloween Panic!". Act I Scene 1: Trick-or-treating (a scream is heard, a wolf howls, and bat puffles fly across the screen) (music plays) (penguins wish each other a Happy Halloween) Trick-or-treat penguin 1: Trick-or-treat! Cool, candy! Trick-or-treat penguin 2: Trick-or-treat! Cool, roast fish! Trick-or-treat penguin 3: Trick-or-treat! Butler penguin: Here you are, sir. Trick-or-treat penguin 3: Cool, HD TV! Butler penguin: Happy Halloween, sir. (fake spider drops down and a penguin screams) (another penguin laughs) (a puffle with spider legs scares that penguin and the puffle laughs) (some penguins are seen bobbing for apples and one surfaces with a snorkel and a fish in their mouth) (penguins scream) (a penguin places a jack-o-lantern outside, which scares a puffle) (the puffle then brushes up affectionately against the jack-o-lantern) Scene 2: Haunted Igloo Cake: Wow, spooky! Awesome: This haunted igloo is gonna be awesome! Cake: I'm scared already! Gary: We'll see how scary this is. Cake and Awesome: Hey, Gary the Gadget Guy! Gary: I am, after all, the foremost authority on the supernatural. It would take a class four poltergeist to overwhelm my dauntless fortitude. Cake and Awesome: A whaaaa? Gary: I'm a ghost expert and don't scare easy. (clock strikes 8 PM) Gary: (screams in high-pitched voice and jumps in Cake's arms) However, I do have an irrational fear of analog clocks. (digital watch beeps) Ah, sweet, sweet digital... (door to Haunted Igloo opens and Jangrah appears) Jangrah: Welcome to the Haunted Igloo! (lightning cracks) Jangrah: It is I, Jangrah Belle, your ghoulish guide on this tour of terror! Cake and Awesome: Terror..? Jangrah: Follow me, if you dare. The ghosts are dying to meet you! (Jangrah laughs as a sinister pipe organ plays and lighting cracks again) Jangrah: For your safety, please keep your head, hands, and feet attached to your body at all times. And no flash photography, please. Cake, Awesome, and Gary: Awwww. Scene 3: On the Haunted Ride Jangrah: We must proceed carefully, lest we wake the terrifying vampire, Count Roofhowse-ula! Cake, Awesome, and Gary: Woahhh! Roofhowse: (breaks out from coffin) Blah, blah, bleh! Cake and Awesome: Woah! (Cake and Awesome embrace each other in fear and shiver) Roofhowse: Time for a little late night- bleh- Oh... (vampire teeth fall out of mouth and onto floor) Dang it! Let me get those. Jangrah: And we're moving on! Roofhowse: Wait! I was going to say- bleh- (vampire teeth fall out of mouth again) Oh, double dang it. Scene 4: The Haunted Parlor Jangrah: See the Haunted Parlor, where Madame Lorna communicates with unseen forces. She has a remarkable head... for the supernatural! (spooky music plays) Lorna: Hello. Gary: Hah, head, I get it! Clever, but not particularly scary. Lorna: Oh yeah? (picture and candlesticks on wall start to rattle and suspenseful music plays) Lorna: Ghost beings and furies, this night respond! Send us a message, from the world beyond! (outdated technology, such as a rotary phone and a fax machine, drop down and their noises are heard) Gary: Ahhh! Dead technology! The horror! Scene 5: The Haunted Lab Gary: Oh sweet relief, a science theme! Jangrah: Behold! The mad genius, Doctor Sydmull-stein is bringing to life his latest creation! Sydmull: Live, I command you. LIIIIIIVE!!!!! (electricity surges from machine) Sydmull: It's alive. It's alive! It's a-! (Sydmull pulls off the covers and the machine winds down) Sydmull: ...pile of pillows... (Cake and Awesome blink twice) Cake: Is this awkward pause part of the ride? Jangrah: Sydmull! Where is Blizzard!? Sydmull: How should I know? He's supposed to be right here. Jangrah: (grunts in frustration) My sincerest apologies. One of our cast members is a no-show, so- (yelling is heard) Blizzard: (bursts through the door yelling) We're all doomed! Jangrah: Blizzard! You're late! Blizzard: (shuts door while pounding on door can be heard) You're not gonna believe this. (heavy pound on door) Ooh! I was totally on my way here- (another heavy pound on door) Ahh! And they came after me! Jangrah: Who came after you? (arms break through door and Blizzard screams and runs toward Jangrah and friends) Blizzard: Zombies! Zombies: (swing open door) Penguin brains! Gary: (laughs) Very convincing zombies, Jangrah! You know, my exceptionally large brain would be quite the delicacy! Jangrah: Um, Gary. (nervous laugh) These zombies aren't a part of the ride. Gary: You mean... Zombies: Penguin brains! Gary: Augh! Protect my enormous brain! (Jangrah and friends scream and run into the Haunted Parlor) Scene 6: Back in the Haunted Parlor (more screaming) Lorna: What's going on?! Sydmull: Non-scripted zombie attack! (a zombie breaks through the door) Zombie 1: Penguin brains! (Lorna screams at the top of her lungs, fogs up glass in crystal ball, pauses to wipe it with her beak, and screams some more, fogging up the glass some more) Roofhowse: (enters the room) Bleh, bleh, what is all the commotion ab- (vampire teeth fall out of mouth yet again) Aww. (bends down to pick up teeth) (second zombie breaks through the door) Zombie 2: Penguin brains! (Roofhowse screams and runs behind Awesome) Zombies: Penguin brains! Jangrah: Aah! What do we do now? Blizzard: (runs in front of zombies) We dance! (funk music plays as Blizzard and the zombies dance) Gary: This is off the charts! (nudges Cake with elbow) A class five zombie flash mob! (dance ends) Blizzard: You've just been tricked, GOTCHA!!! (Blizzard and the zombies laugh) Jangrah: (head turns red and starts to steam) BLIZZARD!! (scream carries off into night) Scene 7: Outside of the Haunted Igloo (Jangrah opens door of Haunted Igloo and Cake, Awesome, and Gary walk outside) Cake: That was a little weird. Jangrah: My apologies. That was not a part of the program! (nervous laugh) Gary: What's the matter, you don't like dancing zombies? Blizzard: (laughs) You should've seen your faces! Classic! At first you were like "Ahhh!" And then you were like "Oohoohooh!" Jangrah: Blizzard, it's not funny! (pokes chest) You do this every Halloween, and I have had enough! As president of the Haunted Igloo Planning Committee, you're fired! Blizzard: Fired? Are you serious? Jangrah: (waves arms as sinister music plays and camera zooms in) Deadly serious! (camera zooms back out) But seriously, you're fired. Blizzard: Come on... I'm the only one that fits in this costume. (Sydmull, Roofhowse, and Lorna step out onto doorstep) Blizzard: Sydmull, back me up, buddy, huh? Up five! Sydmull: (folds arms across chest) Not even. Lorna: Oooh, denied. Blizzard: Come on! Fumbles, listen to me. You gotta admit, that was pretty good! And I'm just gettin' started! Roofhowse: You know, Blizzard, when it comes to Halloween, most people prefer treats over tricks. Now, if you'll excuse me. (pops vampire teeth back into mouth) Bleh, bleh, wait for me, guys! (hops back into Haunted Igloo) Bleh, bleh! (door closes, leaving Blizzard standing alone) Blizzard: Oh yeah, well I got a whole night of Halloween hijinks ahead of me! And I don't need you guys slowing me down! The trick master general is rollin' solo! (turns around and walks away enthusiastically) Scene 8: Ghost Encounter (a purple ghost with a top hat appears from hiding and hums as Blizzard continues walking away) Blizzard: What do they know about tricking? That's what Halloween is all about! Ghost: ''(whispering from behind wall) Yeah! '''Blizzard:' Can I help it if I have a gift? (ghost possesses a jack-o-lantern and speaks) Ghost: Oh, you've got a gift all right! Blizzard: (screams and jumps) A talking pumpkin? Ghost: (appears from behind jack-o-lantern) What? I ain't no pumpkin! I'm a ghost! Blizzard: Oh, okay. Wait! A ghost?! Ghost: Yeah, yeah, I'm a ghost. Hoogity-boogity-boogity-googity and all that jazz. Listen! Polter-Gus is the name! (flips top hat and pulls himself out of hat) And trickin's my game! (spins around and laughs) Blizzard: (shakes Polter-Gus's hand) Nice to meet you, Gus. Polter-Gus: The trick to tricking is to always leave 'em guessing. Just when they think they've figured out your trick, you trick 'em again! Get it? Blizzard: Oh, yeah! Well... no. Polter-Gus: Kid, ya got real potential. With my help, you could be... the trickin' king! Blizzard: Really? Polter-Gus: Really! Scene 9: All About the Tricking ("Gotta Get The Gotcha!" plays) Polter-Gus: What I'm about to teach ya is the art of trick. From the sneakiest of sneaky to the slickest of slick. Ya gotta have brains and ya gotta be quick to be the boss of double-crossing and the hoodwinks shtick! It's all about the "Gotcha!" Blizzard: The trade of the tricks? Polter-Gus: Just if I could watch ya! Blizzard: It's starting to click! Polter-Gus: Listen what I taught ya about making deception an arrrt! Polter-Gus: Gotta get that "Gotcha!" (Polter-Gus steals a bag of candy from a trick-or-treater, disappears, and reappears next to Blizzard) Blizzard: I get it, I gotcha, be sneaky and slick! The double-cross secret sauce makes the trick stick! (Blizzard and Polter-Gus replace trick-or-treaters' candy bags with bags of bats) (trick-or-treaters scream and run away from bench) Polter-Gus: That's it, kid, you're catchin' on quick! Ya get over on the getter, gotta double-stick the trick! (Polter-Gus zaps bags of candy, causing them to turn into monster bags and chase penguins) Blizzard and Polter-Gus: And the flim-flam's gonna be better! Baiting and switching together! Polter-Gus: To be the greatest prankster in history, ya just gotta follow my lead! It's all about the "Gotcha!" (various pranks) Blizzard and Polter-Gus: And the flim-flam's gonna be better, baiting and switching together. Polter-Gus: You'll be the greatest prankster in history! If ya just listen to me! Polter-Gus: Here's the real deal, the cream of the crop. The prank of all pranks, and the top of the top. If ya wanna wear the crown of the tricking king, ya gotta muscle-up and do this one last thing. Blizzard: Go ahead, name it, I've been bit by the bug! Polter-Gus: It's time to pull the Petrified Pumpkin Plug! (lighting cracks and a wolf howls) Scene 10: Petrified Pumpkin Plug Blizzard: Woah, woah, woah, stop the music! The Petrified Pumpkin Plug is a restricted area! No one is ever supposed to ever touch it! Ever! Polter-Gus: Come on, Blizzy-boy, we ain't got time for cold flippers! I thought you wanted to be the tricking king. Blizzard: Well, yeah, but... Polter-Gus: Then it's settled! Let's pull that plugger, slugger! (Blizzard climbs up the stairs, pulls the rope and, after the pumpkin is unplugged, Blizzard falls off) Blizzard: I hope this is worth it. (Polter-Gus and Blizzard look down the hole) Blizzard: Is that it? Polter-Gus: Wait for it! (an explosion bursts from the hole and a light beam appears while other ghosts fly out) Redrum, Yella, Blooky, and Greepy: Free! Redrum: After all these years, we're free!! (ghosts fly around the hole and line up) Polter-Gus: See, Redrum? I told ya I'd get ya out of that hole. Eventually.... Redrum: (grabs Polter-Gus) What took ya so long, you little shrimp? (lets go of Polter-Gus) Polter-Gus: How was I supposed to know it was ghost-proof? I had to find a live sucker to pop it for me! Blizzard: Hey! Yella: You mean you found someone dumber than you? (Yella and Greepy laugh) Polter-Gus: Aw Yella, you're always so... mean to me. Greepy: Enough with this loser. We've got havoc to wreak. Polter-Gus: Greepy! Looking sharp. Greepy: Don't talk to me! Blooky: Time to spread some holiday fear. Polter-Gus: Blooky! Deadpan as always. Blooky: Do I know you? Redrum: Enough chitchat. We're on the clock and this island ain't gonna haunt itself! Let's party, boos! Scene 11: The Ghosts (Redrum, Blooky, Yella, and Greepy laugh and fly, then land in front of two penguins) Redrum: Good evening, penguins! It's great to be back. Now, who's ready for some genuine Halloween haunting? (transforms a penguin into a ghost) Yella: No need for costumes, we're the real thing. (transforms a penguin into a ghost) And now you are too. Greepy: Being alive is so last season. (transforms a penguin into a ghost) Blooky: (transforms three penguins into ghosts) Boo. (ghost penguins fly away) Redrum: Nice ghosting, gang! Let's keep this party train a-chuggin'! Redrum, Greepy, Yella, and Blooky: Whoo! Whoo! (Redrum, Greepy, Yella, and Blooky fly away) Polter-Gus: Ah. Ain't they the greatest? Blizzard: Gus, this is messed up! Who the heck are they? Polter-Gus: My ghost gang. I sorta kinda tricked you into freeing them, so we could party, wreak havoc, and turn everyone on the island into ghosts by midnight. Gotcha! Stay classy. (quickly flies away) Hey fellas, wait for me! Blizzard: Oh boy. Act II Scene 12: We're All Doomed Jangrah: Behold! The mad genius, Doctor Sydmull-stein is bringing to life his latest creation! Sydmull: Live, I command you. LIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!! (electricity surges from machine) Roofhowse: Blah ble blu bleh bluh- (vampire teeth fall out of mouth and onto floor) Oh, dang it! (yelling is heard) Blizzard: (bursts through the door yelling) We're all doomed! (penguins on ride scream and run away) Jangrah: Blizzard, knock it off already! It wasn't funny the first time. Blizzard: You're not gonna believe this, but listen! This little ghost tricked me into pulling the Petrified Pumpkin Plug, which released four freaky phantoms, who plan to turn all the penguins on the island into ghosts by midnight! Sydmull: I think the bolts in your head are screwed on too tight. Jangrah: (groans) First it was zombies, now it's ghosts? Blizzard, if ghosts are real, I will eat this fake headstone. (Yella, Greepy, Blooky, and Redrum enter the science lab) Redrum: You call this a haunted igloo? This ain't even scary! Blooky: I must agree. (Jangrah takes a bite out of the fake headstone) Yella: Looks we gotta do a little redecoratin'! Greepy: Startin' with you! (the ghosts are about to transform Jangrah and friends into ghosts) Polter-Gus: Wait! Leave these ones to me! I'll disappear 'em real good! (whispers to Blizzard) Sorry about this, Blizzy-boy. (penguins are teleported outside) Roofhowse: Well, that's the weirdest thing that's happened all night. (house evaporates into mist, then appears again, pulsates, and reforms as haunted mansion) Roofhowse: Correction: That's the weirdest thing that's happened all night. Scene 13: Ghost Story Gary: (runs up) Ghosts! There are ghosts on the loose! Hey everybody! Ghosts! Jangrah: We know. You can thank the "prank master" here. Blizzard: Ah, that's prank master general. Gary: What did you do?! Blizzard: Well... I kinda, sorta, maybe... pulled the Petrified Pumpkin Plug... a little bit. Gary: My fellow penguins, this is a very grave situation. Allow me to illustrate using this convenient pocket projector presentation. (takes out small device and points toward sky) Gary: It all started with my great uncle Gariwald the Contraption Chap. Gariwald was a great scientist, just like myself. (Gariwald is seen pouring liquid into a small container, which then explodes) Gary: He discovered that there are mysterious holes all over the island! With scientific properties like nothing he'd ever seen. (Gariwald is seen looking into a hole, which expels a rainbow that causes a rainbow-colored afro, eyebrows, and mustache to grow on Gariwald) Gary: One Halloween night, great uncle Gariwald found a new hole. (Gariwald is seen looking into a large hole on a hill) Gary: Foolishly experimenting, he unwittingly unlocked the supernatural superhighway to another world... regrettably releasing a swarm of spirits to wreak havoc, and turn every penguin on the island into ghosts. (the five ghosts are seen flying out of the hole, and proceed to fly around some igloos, zapping penguins, turning them into ghosts) Gary: Gariwald deduced, that if the rampaging ghosts were not returned to their world by midnight, the entire island would remain ghostified... forever. (the five ghosts laugh, while looming over the island) Gary: In order to stop the ghostly plague, my great uncle rounded up the mischievous ghosts, with his patented "Ghost Backpack Packer 3000". (Gariwald catches the ghosts, and traps them in a glass container, although Polter-Gus is seen escaping) Gary: Gariwald heroically cast the ghosts back into their hole, and created the ghost-proof Petrified Pumpkin Plug, to ensure they would stay there... forever. (Gariwald drops the container into the hole, then throws a pumpkin over the hole, zaps it with a remote, causing it grow large and turn to stone, sealing the hole) Gary: That is, until brainus minimus here let them out. Scene 14: Midnight Sydmull: So, you're saying, we only have until midnight to de-ghostify the island? Gary: Precisely! Who's with me? I'll start; Gary! (puts his flipper down, and the other penguins follow suit) Sydmull: Sydmull! Roofhowse: Roofhowse! Blizzard: Blizzard! Jangrah: Jangrah! Roofhowse: (looks up) Uh... where's Lorna? All: Uh-oh... Scene 15: Ghost Party (the ghosts laugh, while Lorna, still in crystal ball, looks up in fear) Redrum: Say, this joint turned out swell! Greepy: It'll make a perfect ghost party central! Blooky: I concur. Polter-Gus: (opens door and flies in) Yeah! Heh heh... what're we doin'? Redrum: We're throwin' the ultimate Halloween party of the century! You're sweepin'. (shoves a broom at Polter-Gus and flies away, the other ghosts laugh and follow) Lorna: Um, excuse me little ghost. Polter-Gus: Yipes! I thought you was furniture! Lorna: What happened to my friends? Polter-Gus: Oh, don't worry, they're fine. I just zapped them outside. I got a soft spot for that Blizzard fella. Lorna: Phew! What a relief. They're my best friends! Polter-Gus: (sighs) Must be nice... Redrum: Hey sweepy! Quit talkin' to that table and get back to work! Polter-Gus: Uh, yes sir! Lorna: But if those ghosts are your friends, why are they so mean to you? Polter-Gus: Ah, they're not so bad... besides, once Redrum takes over the island, it'll be one big ghost party! (does air guitar motion with broom) And it all starts at midnight. Lorna: (gasps) Midnight? Scene 16: Ghost Catching Gary: Catching ghosts is simple. Just point, and shoot. The ghost will be sucked right into the ghost-proof jar on your back. But remember, you have only one shot! Sydmull: Ready! Roofhowse: Ready! Jangrah: Ready! Blizzard: (fires beam) Cool! Wait... was that my shot? Jangrah: Blizzard, why don't you just stand guard outside? Blizzard: Yeah, I get it... (Sydmull, Roofhowse, Gary, and Jangrah walk toward mansion, and burst through door) Roofhowse: Party's over, ghosts! Next time, make a reservation! Hoohoho! That sounded cool, right? Jangrah and Gary: Hmm... meh. Redrum: Why you little squirt... (grabs Polter-Gus) I thought you took care of them! (throws Polter-Gus) (Roofhowse fires beam at Redrum, Redrum dodges, beam hits Yella instead) Yella: Ahhhhh! (gets sucked inside ghost catching machine) He got me, boss! Redrum: Man down, boos. Scramble! (the ghosts start flying around, and the penguins continuously try to aim at them) Greepy: Can we talk about this? (Gary fires beam, sucking in Greepy) Ahh! They got me too! Sydmull: (closes in on Blooky) Why don't you try pickin' on someone that equals your own body mass? (fires beam) Blooky: (Sydmull fires beam, sucking in Blooky) Remember meeeee- Redrum: (sneaks up behind Jangrah) Ahahahah... (Jangrah turns around, and Redrum flies backwards and raises arms) Woah, woah, woah, you win, I give up. Jangrah: Really? Redrum: No, not really! Hyah! (zaps Jangrah, turning her into a pumpkin) Roofhowse: Oh no... he's turned her into a Jangrah-lantern! Sydmull: Dude, too soon. Scene 17: Pumpkins Polter-Gus: Woah, woah, woah, hang on Redrum, this wasn't parta the plan! Redrum: Yeah well the plan's changed, you rat. (zaps Jangrah and friends, turning them into pumpkins as well, and the ghosts are freed and laugh) And as it turns out, you've already served yer purpose. Yella: Yeah! We just needed you to spring us! Greepy: Your services are no longer required! Polter-Gus: You mean... Blooky: You're fired. (the ghosts circle around Polter-Gus while laughing, and the clock strikes 11 PM, causing Gary to screech) Act III Scene 18: Kicked Out Blizzard: I was just trying to have some fun. How was I supposed to know I was unleashing a buncha ghosts, that would turn everybody else into ghosts, and ruin Halloween forever... Redrum: Aaand, stay out... (throws Polter-Gus out the door) Polter-Gus: (lands in snow) Oof! Hiya Blizzard! Blizzard: Don't ya "hiya Blizzard" me! All that time we spent trickin'... you were just tricking me! Polter-Gus: I-I'm sorry Blizz, I just thought if I'd free my old gang, they'd finally like me. Blizzard: Yeah? How'd that turn out for ya? Polter-Gus: Looks like the biggest trick was on me! And on yer friends in there! They all got turned into pumpkins. Blizzard: This is all my fault! I gotta save 'em... (runs to door) Polter-Gus: (blocks door) You can't go in there, unless ya wanna get pumpkin-pied! The only way to stop these phantom phonies is to get them back in that hole where they came from! Blizzard: Well, whadda we supposed to do? Send them an invitation? Polter-Gus: (thinks) Ah. They do love to party! Blizzard: Ahhh... Scene 19: A Plan (the ghosts are dancing inside to music, with Jangrah and friends watching from below, scared) Polter-Gus: (flies in, music stops) Fellas! Ya gotta see this! Redrum: I thought we told you to vanish. Yella: I'll make him disappear permanently. Polter-Gus: Wait, fellas! Without me, you won't get yer mitts on these sweet Halloween treats! (pulls out several tickets) Redrum: Special VIP access? Yella: To the ultimate Halloween party of the century..? Greepy: Hosted by DJ Cadence! Blooky: Be there or be square... Polter-Gus: And it's right across the street! (motions to hill) Cadence: DJ Cadence in the haunted hou-ouse! Woooo woo! (the ghosts beam in excitement) Greepy: Wooow! It looks so exclusive! Polter-Gus: I just wanted to show yous guys there ain't no hard feelings. Yella: What're we waitin' for? (the ghosts fly to the party, Polter-Gus goes in the mansion, and turns Jangrah and friends back to normal) Lorna: Gus! What's going on? Polter-Gus: Just a little trick, for a treat. Wink! Scene 20: The Party Blizzard: (looking and Cake and Awesome) Name? Not on the list. You? Uh-uh. Nope. Don't see you. (Redrum flies up to front of line) Cake: Hey! No cuts no buts! Awesome: No coconuts! Redrum: Step aside, meatsack. (the other ghosts grab Cake and Awesome and throw them) We're here for the party. Blizzard: Name? Yella: Name? Hey buddy, we're VIPs! Greepy: We may have no bodies, but we ain't nobodies! Blooky: Plus, we have tickets. Blizzard: Well why didn't ya say so! Come on in! (opens curtain) Redrum: Well, that's more like it! (the ghosts fly in) Hey, what's the big idea? Yella: There ain't no party in here! Blizzard: Wait for it... (walls on fake party house fall) Blooky: (looks down) Ohhhh boy. (beam of light bursts out of hole, sucking the ghosts in while they yell) Redrum: (hanging onto the edge) You haven't seen the last of us! What's Halloween without ghosts?! (loses grip but extends arm out to grab Polter-Gus) Where do you think you're going? Polter-Gus: I'm sorry for all the dirty tricks I've pulled on yous penguins! Alls I ever wanted was a true friend! Goodbyeeee! Blizzard: Did somebody order a true friend? (drops Petrified Pumpkin Plug on hole, sealing it, and Polter-Gus falls, but Blizzard picks him up) (ghosts around the island turn back to penguins and cheer, Jangrah's Haunted Igloo turns back to normal, and the clock strikes midnight) Gary: (lets out high-pitched scream and jumps in Jangrah's arms) Sorry. I just can't get used to that thing. (everyone laughs) Scene 21: Aftermath Polter-Gus: Boy, you really saved my slime back there, Blizzy! Blizzard: Hey! What're friends for? Jangrah: I can't believe I'm saying this Blizzard, but you really are the trick master general. Blizzard: That's treat master general. My trickin' days are over! Polter-Gus: Mine too! So... what do we do now? Roofhowse: Haunted igloo anyone? Bleh! Bleh blu- (vampire teeth fall out) Aw... dang it! Jangrah: Blizzard, you remember your lines? Blizzard: Really? I'm not fired? Jangrah: We can't do it without you. Or you, Gus! Polter-Gus: Really? I'm one of the gang? Blizzard: (walks like a zombie) Rawrrr! Let's go scare some penguins! (everyone except Gary follows) (Gary's watch starts buzzing and says "EPF ALERT, EPF ALERT") The Director: Calling Agent G, come in Agent G. Gary: Agent G, here! Not to worry, Director. The ghosts have all been neutralized. The Director: Excellent work. But our sources indicate a much larger threat to the island. It's time to put that clever young penguin to the test. (a hologram of Sydmull appears from Gary's watch) Gary: Yes ma'am! (the five penguins and Polter-Gus run back to Jangrah's Haunted Igloo, and the credits roll) Category:Transcript